The First Date
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: This is the first date between Felix Floetry the Kitsune and Lucky Genre the Yellow Kirin. They are newly dating and this is their first Date


Felix was a little nervous. Tonight was his first date with Lucky Genre the Yellow Kirin. It had been almost a month since Felix the Orange Kitsune confessed to having a crush on Lucky, and finding out that she secretly felt the same way about him too. He was very excited but anxious about it at the same time. His 9 tails started twitching and wagging sporadically as he put on a clip on bowtie over his favorite green button up shirt since he didn't really own a tux or a suit.

"Geez…. Lucky is so amazing...i just hope i don't mess this up….*Gulp*"

Said Felix right after combing his hair for the 6th time.

Felix Left his house and made his way to Lucky Genre's place. Inside, Lucky was with her daughter Faithful Sunshine getting her ready for the babysitter and waiting for Felix to arrive.

"I'm sure Felix is on his way here right now. Hopefully he'll be willing to wait here with me until the babysitter arrives. Oh gosh I'm so nervous though….i Haven't been on a date in while"

Said Lucky as she styled her mane in the mirror.

Just then, Felix knocked on the door. Lucky opened the door

"*Gasp* FELIX!" shouted Lucky as she tackle hugs her beloved Fox and kisses his cheek.

Felix blushed and chuckled happily, wagging his tails excitedly and nuzzling her tenderly.

"H-Hey Lucky! You look so pretty tonight hehe. I guess its safe to say that you are happy to see me huh?" Felix said with a shy smirk.

Lucky rubbed her nose against his and giggled then said,

"Well duh silly, I kinda have a thing for you ya know! Hehe!"

Felix blushed with a shy grin and walked into the house.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Asked Felix.

Lucky shook her head and smiled.

"I'm still waiting for the babysitter to come watch Faithful Sunshine while we're gone," said Lucky.

Her daughter Faithful Sunshine trotted over to them with the most adorable and playful smile. This little filly was special. She was half Kirin and Half changeling. More will be touched on that later.

Faithful went up to Felix and looked up at him with a happy face and was wagging her tail in excitement. Felix sat down on the floor with her and gently booped her little snoot with his paw, causing her to giggle and cover her face playfully. Little Faithful then hugged the orange 9 tailed fox and smiled.

"Hewwo Mr. Feeelix!" Said Faith Sunshine in the most adorable voice you'd ever heard.

"Hello there little angel! It's very nice to meet you!" Said Feilx in response as he hugged her back.

Lucky smiled warmly at the two of them before a knock came at the door. The babysitter finally arrived! After Lucky gave instructions to the sitter, her and Felix finally left to begin their date. Lucky was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with matching shoes on her hooves. Her mane was styled in a neatly braided ponytail that gently draped over her left shoulder. She also wore her contacts tonight but kept her glasses in her purse just in case. Felix had on his Green dress shirt and bowtie with a black blazer on over it all. He also had his hair neatly combed over to the side with his bangs slightly covering his right eyebrow. He even had his whiskers groomed for the occasion.

The two love birds walked cuddled together, both blushing slightly with subtle shyness.

"So Felix, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Asked the pretty Kirin as she fluttered her eyelashes at him cutely.

Felix gave a handsome smirk as he gently fixed his bangs and raised one eyebrow.

"I'm taking us to the Silver Horseshoe, the classiest place in Ponyville. Well, since I can't really afford to take you to a Canterlot restaurant hahaha." Felix Said while chuckling awkwardly.

Lucky smiled and kissed felix on the cheek and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Awww don't worry sweetie, I'm just happy to spend time with you, that is what's most important to me…" Said Lucky, trying to reassure the anxious Kitsune.

Felix nuzzled her lovingly as they arrived at the restaurant. The Silver Horseshoe was indeed very large and elegant. There were a lot of ponies wearing formal attire in there and it had a live band playing music led by Octavia. The concierge led the two to their table and gave them menus to look at. They both looked at the Oriental cuisine.

"Hmmm...I think I'll have the… Sushi!" Said Lucky as she closed her menu and smiled at Felix.

"hehehe, well I'll have the Shrimp Tempura. That really sounds delicious!" Said felix.

The waiter took their orders and menus and the couple took time to socialize. Felix reached g his paw and gently held Lucky's Hoof, caressing eit slowly

"Oh Lucky, I'm so happy to be with you…. I actually really worried that you were not going to be into me or that maybe I wasn't really your type...or something" said Felix, looking deep into Lucy's eyes longingly.

Lucky blushed and held his paw tightly in her hooves and looked into his eyes as well. She could see just how deeply he cared for her, and it was very moving to her. She then said,

"Oh Felix…Of course you are my type... you are kind, respectful, funny ... and might I add... really handsome…*giggles happily*"

This made Felix so happy. He had found the Kirin of his dreams and he was loving every moment.

"I feel the same way about you Lucky... you're so sweet and warm-hearted…. Plus you are very beautiful to me…" Said Felix.

Just as they were deepening their bond, the food finally arrived. It was very delicious indeed. After finishing their meal, Felix and Lucky left the restaurant. Lucky ordered a doggy bag of food to bring home to her young filly. As they walked, they crossed the park and caught sight of the bright moon in the sky. It looked much bigger than normal that night and it was gorgeous. The two lovers took a moment and sat down on a bench together and cuddled each other.

"Felix…?" Asked Lucky.

"Yes Lucky…?" Felix replied.

Lucky laid her head on the Fox's shoulder and blushed deeply with a loving sigh.

"Thank you for a wonderful night….i haven't had a night light this in such a long time…. I'm just so happy that I got to share it with you…" Said Lucky then she closed her eyes and snuggled felix, hugging his arm and paw.

"Y-You are more than welcome sweetie... I love you Lucky ...I have for a while now…I'm so happy that I finally get to have you as mine…" said felix in response.

He wrapped 3 of his tails around her and kissed her forehead. They sat there together for an hour or so. Soon Felix took Lucky back home to her daughter. They Gave each other a goodnight hug and kiss before Parting ways as Felix turned around to return to his home. Lucky then called out to the orange Kitsune one more time.

"Felix! Next time, lets go somewhere with Faithful Sunshine. I want her to get to know her new future stepdad!" Said Lucky while waving at Felix.

Felix waved back and nodded before walking again.

"Sounds good to me I look forward to it!" Felix Said, then he returned to his den across town.

-THE END-


End file.
